The Predator: Birth of a Hero
by SSJC J
Summary: A hero is a way that people don't describe me but little did I know how that would change though it isn't me directly I guess. When I got some weird wrist thing that makes me a superhero life got strange and now I have some hot chick hunting me and trying to take it and kill me. Well if she wants it then she better be on her A game. Rated M for language and mild gore
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Beginnings**

 **AN: Hey everybody reading this is the beginning of my own superhero fic. I will get the first chapter real chapter done soon but for now here is the prologue setting up the story.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thoughts/ Narration_

Regular= Normal

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd person**

" _This is doctor Jay Hunt, day 147 and the device are now complete after days of no sleep, millions, and even death but it's done. It should work but I'm afraid. I have heard talk of mass production of it for soldiers and I know that this won't be used for my original intentions… I have to destroy everything and hide the device… I will die doing this but it's better that than in the wrong hands… though I won't deny I'm scared of death and leaving my wife and children but I have to do this for the greater good…"_

" _Three days later I've destroyed and sent my data, schematics, research, and all prototypes now all that's left is to hide the device which I have changed to resemble the gauntlet found but it holds everything inside from weapons to the technology… I'm not sure of a name for it but I just pray he doesn't find it… wait I hear screams… they've stopped and I hear a clicking noise… wait what's that... "_

" _I escaped somehow but I'm injured badly… the wounds are fatal… I need to send it to the lab… come on… come on… it's sent… I hope no one finds it but if someone does I pray they use it for good…NO NO N-AGHH…"_ A sound of a blade being drawn and the screams are silenced soon followed by a crunching noise and an inhuman roar are heard as the tape cuts out.

"This is a problem." A person said from his chair behind his desk. The person was a tall, handsome man with carefully combed brown hair and dark blue eyes with brown skin and stood at an intimidation 6'5. He wore a tailored black suit with a white collared shirt and black tie. He had an aura of authority and power that told you not to question him. He turned his attention to a woman standing in front of him across the desk. She was a beautiful woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes that wore cold and emotionless, white skin that looked deathly pale and stood at about 5'6. She wore a black outfit that resembled a SWAT uniform but lacked heavy armor and a helmet. She had a small handgun strapped to her thigh and a hunting knife in a sheath around her waist. "The hunters killed everyone that got in their way in the station and that blasted doctor destroyed all our research for more of that weapon and hid the only completed one God knows where."

"I have men looking for it and tracking the location of the device but it appears he prepared for this and him being the genius he was hid the device from all manners of tracking but thankfully we were able to judge the approximate location it landed." She answered her voice cold, emotionless and deadly.

"And where would that be?" The man asked leaning forward as she placed a tablet on the desk.

"New York." She answered simply.

"Of course. Nothing normal ever goes down there." He said. "Have men search the city and check everywhere especially Hunt's lab."

"Yes sir and if somebody has the device?" The woman questioned.

"Make it to where they didn't even exist." He said coldly before standing and looking at the window and looking at the city below with sounds of cars prominent. "After all as far as people know we're a wholesome company."

 **New York: The Hunt residence**

"Julio." A woman called from the kitchen. She was beautiful with long brown hair that flowed to her mid back and sparkling blue eyes with fair skin and stood at about 5'7. She wore a simple sleeveless black top and blue jeans with a apron over her clothes.

"Yeah mom?" A teenage boy around seventeen said walking into the kitchen from the living room. He had jet black hair that was sideswept with long bangs and dark blue eyes with pale skin and stood at about 5'8. He wore a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was a bit handsome and had a small cut above his left eye that was barely noticeable due to his bangs.

"Your sister called I need you to go pick her up." She said placing a lid on a pot.  
"Okay where is she again?" He asked.

"Her friend's house. The one that has a crush on you." She said chuckling at his groan of annoyance. "Oh come now it's just a little crush.

"It would be tolerable if she wasn't constantly blushing and flustered around me." He said sighing. "Whatever be back in a bit."

"Be careful." She called after him as he walked out to grab his black jacket and white sneakers shoes before grabbing his keys and walking to his 2016 Camaro ss which was a simple black.

"Man I hope today is interesting." He said getting into his car and turning it on.

Little did he know just what was in store for him in the future all thanks to a little device.

 **AN: Well I hope you liked the intro and yes this fic is going to contain some gore so I'm gonna be keeping it M rated just to be safe and to be honest I'm very hyped for this fic. I had this idea of a superhero for a long time but wasn't sure how to do it until recently.**

 **Now as seen we have a lot established from the beginning and even more to come as we get further along. Also i'm not going to be doing those next times for this fic like my others because I have no attention in spoiling what I have planned for the chapter though I will say that next chapter is simple introducing other characters and a bit of backstory on Julio and the man who if you can't tell is obviously Julio's father.**

 **I'm gonna be developing this more as time goes on so when you're reading this it will take a while for actual action to pop up because I have a lot to introduce ranging from characters, important events and the discovery of the device. The next chapter should be out pretty soon all things considered so be on the lookout.**

 **This is SSJC J and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Friends**

 **AN: Alright this one is a long one due to the characters introduced and the backstories. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd person**

Julio began to drive away from his house to where his sister was which was thankfully not far. He had plans to meet up with some friends later today so he wanted to hurry up and drop her off. He soon reached a red light and while he was waiting for it to turn green his phone rang. He quickly put it on the speaker setting so he can drive and not wreck due the light turning green a little after.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Julio." A bubbly voice.

"Hey Jen." He answered a smile forming on his face. "What's up?"

"Just want to call ya and see what your up to." She answered.

"Oh nothing much just picking my sister up from her friends house." He said.

"Is it the one who has a crush on you." Jen said teasingly.

"Yep." He sighed.

"Oh come on she's only a year younger and she's actually pretty cute." She teased.

"Well, yeah she is but I don't know her at all and you know I'm not interested in dating anyone." He said chuckling.

"I know that but you never know. You could end up meeting a girl you really like." She said.

"If it happens I'll be sure to let you know first, Jen." He promised her.

"I'll hold you to that." She giggled.

"So all of us still going to meet up at the arcade later?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yep then we're heading to the movies." She said excited.

"What are we watching again?"

"Guardians of the Galaxy Volume Two." She answered.

"Oh yeah. Man I'm excited to see that movie," He said being a avid fan of superhero movies.

"Me too!"

"Let me guess… you really like little Groot don't you?" He said smirking.

"Can you blame me? He's so small and cute and I love him!" She squealed in happiness.

"Okay calm down. Oh I'm almost there see you later." He said seeing the house.

"Okay bye." She sang.

"Bye." He said hanging up before pulling up and parking the car.

 **Julio's POV**

I quickly texted my sister telling her I was outside and got out of my car and walked to the door. I knocked and it was answered within a couple of seconds by a girl my age. She was very pretty with dark red hair pulled into a ponytail that went to her waist and amber eyes with pale skin and stood at about 5'3. She had on a maroon long sleeve and black shorts with white socks that went up to her knees.

"Oh hey Julio here for your sister?" She asked. This is Charlotte she's one of the most popular girls in my school and unlike the stereotype she's actually really nice to people and one of the few people willing to help without reward. We weren't exactly friends since we don't talk outside of our families but when our families do something together like dinner we typically hang out.

"Yeah." I said walking in. At that moment my sister and a girl very similar to Charlotte came in only a bit shorter and had lighter hair came down as well and immediately blushed upon seeing me. She was wearing a bright green t-shirt and blue shorts. My sister resembled my mother in the fact she was beautiful and fair skin but had hair like mine and bright green eyes like my father. She wore her favorite red hoodie and denim shorts with brown knee high boots.

"Hey sis. Hey Val." I said hiding my discomfort at Val's blushing. She gave a small hello causing my sister to giggle at her best friend's shyness.

"Hey big bro." My sister said. Her name is actually Michelle in case you're wondering. "I'm ready to go."

"Cool. See you two Saturday for that whole game night thing." I said to Charlotte and Val. "Let's go"

"Bye Julio and Michelle." Charlotte said.

"Bye." Val said still red.

We walked towards the car and got in and slipping on our seatbelts we took off heading home.

"So Val looked pretty cute blushing." Michelle said smirking.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"What? You have to at least agree to that." She said causing me to sigh.

"Fine she was cute but like I've told you a million times I'm not interested." I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"Oh c'mon. Do you like Charlotte or something?" She said. She was the town matchmaker and had constant success when figuring out who liked who but she was frustrated she couldn't find someone I liked.

"Nope. Like I told you I don't like no one besides Charlotte's dating Scott remember?" I pointed out causing her to pout.

"What about Jen?"  
"She likes Ben remember?" I pointed out.

"Grrr…I'll find someone." She promised.

"Listen I'm thankful you want to help me find someone but can you stop for now? I'll find it on my own and if I need help I'll come to you." I said as we stopped at a red light.

"Have you heard from dad?" She asked.

"No. Don't worry this isn't the first time he hasn't called in awhile you know." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Must be hard being a leading scientist." She sighed. What she means is that my dad was one of the most brilliant minds around. He had built many things ranging all the way to worldwide. He had built various things that help people ranging from vehicles, robots, and most famously an exo suit. He never built any sort of weaponry for the army because he wanted to help people not hurt them. "But he probably doesn't care as long as he helps people.

"Yeah." We drove in silence the rest of the way and when we arrived and went inside I was surprised to see a friend of mine sitting on the couch watching TV. He was about 5'11 with brown hair and dark skin with bright blue eyes. He was very muscular and could probably kick my ass. He was wearing a brown jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans and simple white sneakers. This is Jase a close friend and the best football player at our school along with being captain.

"Jase." I grinned as we walked toward each other and fist bumped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Figured we'd hang out for a bit till we head to the arcade." He replied. "Hey Michelle."

"Hey Jase." She said before heading upstairs to her room.

"So what do we do till then?" He asked.

"Zombies?"

"Zombies."

 **One hour later**

"Come on dude! NO!" Jase yelled as I died.

"Damn it! We had a horrible start." I sighed.

"Yeah me dieing early didn't help." He sighed as he pulled out his phone. "Shit dude we have to go."

"Oh yeah. Let's go." I said getting up and grabbing my jacket. "Mom I'm heading out."

"Okay be safe." She said from her room.

"You walked right?" I asked Jase and he nodded. "We take my car then."

"Cool. I love your car." He said as we walked outside and got into the passenger side while I took the driver seat.

"Yeah you make it quite clear when you begged to drive it a couple of weeks ago." I said dryily.

"I didn't beg."

"You were on your knees saying "please senpai" hell Kia recorded it."

"She what!?"  
"Yeah she recorded it."

"I know she's evil but damn!"  
"That's what you love about her."

"Yeah true."

"So Jen still trying to hook you up?"

"Yep and my sister."

"Hey you'll find the right girl eventually."  
"That's what I'm trying to tell them."

"Well Jen is your best friend, hell I'm honestly surprised you two didn't end up dating."

"We did, remember for like two months?"  
"Oh yeah."

"Yeah both of us figured we're better off as best friends."  
"Yeah it was pretty weird now that I think about it."

"Yeah she's like a sister to be honest." I said shrugging. "Eh well she likes Ben now and he's a good guy so I'm happy for her."  
"Yeah she needs to make a move before someone else does." He said before he noticed something. "Oh we're here."

I parked in the parking lot and spotted our friends waiting outside an arcade. There was two girls and one guy and they waved us over.

"Bout time." A girl with dark blue uneven hair. She was pretty (but don't tell her I said that) with dark eyes, ghostly pale skin and stood around 5'6. She had on a black jacket with a dark blue tank top and ripped black jeans with black boots. This is Kia our friend who is known to be a very evil and terrifying person though she can be caring if she considers you a friend. She is also Jase's girlfriend.

"Hey they are right on time." The other girl said. She had jet black hair that fell to mid back pulled into twintails, dark blue eyes, pale skin and stood at about 5'3. She had on a sky blue pullover sweater with a white skirt that went to her knees along with socks that went to her knees as well and white sneakers. This is Jen my best friend since kindergarden. She's a very sweet person that can get along with anyone, hell her best female friend is Kia which says something.

"I know but they are usually the first people here remember?" Kia pointed out which was true we are normally the first to arrive and wait for the others.

"Hey they can't be early every time." The guy said. He had blonde hair that was carefully combed and brown eyes that screamed intelligence and wore black framed glasses over them with tan skin and was my height. He wore a blue vest over a black long sleeve and khaki pants with polo shoes. This is Ben, Jen's crush and the smart one in our group not that we're dumb or anything like that it's just that he's REALLY smart.

"So everyone here?" I asked as Kia and Jase hugged while Jen hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek. She does that as a friendly gesture by the way not anything past that.

"No we're waiting for Tea." Ben said.

"Oh so she decided to come?" Jase asked as he wrapped an arm around Kia's waist.

"Yep she said she's almost here." Jen said.

"And I'm here." A voice said behind me causing me to jump. "Ha ha got you."

"Yeah you did Amy." I chuckled as I turned to face a Asian girl with a wide grin on her face. She had dark black hair almost blue with matching eyes, yellow tinted skin and stood at about 4'11. She wore a bright pink long sleeve and white pants with pink and white sneakers. This is Amy but she also goes by Tea since she as an unhealthy love for it and is the overly excited, pink lover and gamer.

"So ya'll ready to go and play?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said so we walked in and went our separate ways with Jase and Kia going together to lay a fighting game. Jen and Ben went to play a racing game while Amy went to play DDR. I decided to go play an arcade shooter and was playing for a good amount of time when I noticed something that infuriated me.  
"Please stop and give me my toy!" A small girl pleaded as a couple of guys my age held a stuffed animal that was clearly won at the prize counter.

"Come on shorty. Come on." One guy cackled held it just out of her reach.

"You want it right? Then get it." The other said.

"Please. I won it." She said about to cry.

"Hey back off!" I said walking towards them.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" The guy with the toy said and I recognized him as Daniel a local football star and of course bully. He was about 5'10 with brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He wore the high school letterman jacket our school gave the players and blue jeans with white sneakers. He's a total jerk and overly confident despite the fact Jase was clearly the better player.

"I'll make you." I growled. Things were clearly gonna break out into a fight when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Daniel." I turned to see Jase beside me and immediately Daniel scowled. "Give the girl the toy back or the couch will hear about this."

"Fine. This was getting boring anyway." He said giving the toy to the girl who looked happy and walked off with the other guy following.

"Thank you misters." The girl said before running off.

"Jeez I hate him." I growled.

"I know but don't be picking fights dude especially with him he has a very big grudge against you from when you insulted him." Jase said placing a hand on my shoulder. "And if you do get in a fight remember I got your back."  
"Thanks it's just you know full well why I hate him."

"Dude don't go thinking about that. We're here to have a good time." He pointed out.

"Yeah you're right." I said smiling.

"Now come on racing time." He said and we went to go play a racing game.

 **Time skip 4 hours later**

"That was really good." Amy said as we walked out of the movie theater. "Groot was so cute."

"I know!" Jen cried.

"That was pretty funny at times." Ben said.

"Yeah. Glad to see that it kept the comedy." I commented.

"If this was good can you imagine the Spider-Man movie." Jase said.

"Dude you know I'm gonna watch that." I said excited.

"Of course he's your favorite comic character of all time." He replied.

"You know it." I smirked.

"Oh my mom wants me back." Amy said. "Bye."

"Bye." We said and she went to her car.

"So you heading out with Kia right?" I asked Jase.

"Yep we're gonna go hang out for a bit before I head home." He responded.

"Alright see you later." I said heading to my car.

"See ya." He said as he and Kia went to her own car.

"See ya Julio." Jen called as she and Ben went to their respective cars.

" _What time is it?"_ I thought to myself and saw it was eleven.

"I gotta get home!" I said as I pulled my seatbelt on and started the car. I began to drive back but I soon noticed someone trying to get a car to stop. It was a girl and looked like she needed help so I stopped and parked near her.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Yes I need a ride home my friends ditched me." She said and I felt sympathy for her.

"Alright. Do you live far?" I asked.

"Not very but it would take me awhile to get home." She responded and I decided I should help her. After all this wasn't the place to be out by yourself late at night.

"Alright hop in." I said unlocking the door.

"Thank you so much." She said as she got in. She was really pretty with soft features, white hair, blue eyes like spring water, creamy skin and about Jen's height and age. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a black jacket over it, jeans and white sneakers.

"No problem." I said. "Where to?"  
"I'll point out where to turn and go." She said. "I'm Tiara by the way."

"Julio. I think I recognize you from school didn't you transfer around Thursday?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's been rough." She sighed. "I made friends with complete jerks."

"Sorry for that." I said.

"Take a right here." She said and so I did. "It's alright I just need to find the right friends."

"Yeah. Maybe I can introduce you to friends of mine." I suggested.

"Really?" She said brightening up.

"Yeah you seem nice from what I've seen." I said. "Plus it's hard not to get along with them so I have a feeling you'd fit in."

"Thank you." She said smiling. "Take a left."

After a few more minutes of driving, directions and a bit of small talk we arrived at her house.

"Thank you again." She said before pulling out her phone. "Can I have your number?"  
"Sure." I said and told her. She put it in and gave me hers. "I'll text you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out."

"I'd like that." She said before getting out and heading out the door. "Bye."

"Bye." I said and she shut the door, went to her door, opened it and went inside.

" _Well today was a good day. Had fun, watched an awesome movie and made a potential new friend."_ I thought to myself before looking at the time seeing it was almost midnight. _"Shit mom's gonna kill me."_

 **10 minutes later**

"Mom I'm home." I said and she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Why are you late?" She said calmly.

"I would have been here but I had to help a girl who goes to my school get home." I answered truthfully and she sighed.

"You and always helping people. just like your father" She said. "Well you're not that late so I'll let it slide this time but try and be home sooner. Those gangs are getting worse."  
"I know. I'll be home on time next time." I promised. It was true. Gang violence got more violent and shoot out with the gangs and police got worse due to turf wars. This wasn't even considering the powerful ones. "I'm getting to bed."

"Oh tomorrow I need you to head to your father's lab downtown early in the morning." She said before I went up the stairs.

"Why?"

"There is a package there for his personal lab there according to a worker there."  
"Alright. I'll stop by." I said as I went upstairs and got ready for bed before gathered my sleeping clothes which consisted of a red t'shirt and black basketball shorts and heading to my bathroom in my room to shower before heading to bed.

I should probably explain the gangs. You see a lot of gangs have popped up lately most small but still dangerous and a huge one known as the Red Venom popped up and are known to kidnap people for ransom or messages to fear them. They were the most powerful gang and cops were afraid of losing several officers due to them having insane firepower. It's even being considered for the National Guard to intervene. Thankfully no one we knew were killed but it still didn't help the situation and fear the city has.

I turned off the shower and got dressed then began to brush my teeth before heading off into bed checking my phone to see a text from Tiara which surprised me. It said she was just confirming this was me and I quickly answered yes. She responded with a okay and a good night and I said the same minus the okay part. I plugged my phone on the charger and switched off my lights before getting under the covers and soon fell asleep.

 **3rd person downtown**

"Understood." A familiar female voice said revealing it to be the woman from before. She was dressed in a black suit with a short skirt and heels. She was speaking to a security guard in the lobby of a building.

"Yeah I'll inform you anything arrives." He said.

"Good. I await your call." She said before walking out of the building to a parking lot where a black SUV with tinted windows was was waiting however before she could get in two men appeared and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Hey baby where you going'?" The man holding her questioned while the other had a gun to her head.

"Please leave me alone!" She pleaded scared. "Don't kill me!"  
"We won't. We just want some fun then we'll let you go maybe not fine but alive."  
"Oh god no." She said as they dragged her to an alley.

"God won't help you." He said as he began to laugh.

"You're right but I will." She said all fear gone and replaced by the coldness seen before and stamping her foot on his causing blood to flow and release her while yelling in pain. Before the one with the gun could react she had grabbed his arm twisting it and a snap was heard causing him to drop the gun while screaming in agony but before it hit the ground the woman caught it and pointed it at the men and saying in a dark cold voice. "Now die."  
Two gunshots were heard and she walked out perfectly calm and fine with no emotion the gun in hand and soon tucked into her jacket. She pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door and entered before pulling out her phone.

"I've informed the staff and security about the package." She said.

"Good." A male voice said revealing it to be the man from before. "Bring me the weapon as soon as you get it."

"Yes sir." She said before hanging up, turning on the car and driving away.

 **AN: Well this is the first real chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Now we introduced quite a bit of characters that will play a role one way or another whether it be this story or another one. And yes I'm doing a sequel.**

 **Now romance is gonna be low maybe some fluff moments for Julio but no sort of dating will occur till the next story and the most you should expect is some blushing or little hints.**

 **Now it's back to my other stories where I have decided to spend equal attention to my stories and update a chapter at a time for each of them. Maybe I'll do more than one depending on the length of the chapters but I plan to update them evenly if I do.**

 **Also thank you Anom for your review I appreciate your review and compliments and I also hope you stay interested in this story because I promise I have plans for this story.**

 **This is SSJC J and I will see you next time on Predator: Birth of a Hero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Package and Tiara**

 **AN: Hey guys I am back with a new chapter for this story and I hope you enjoy. Nothing else to really say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

I groaned as my alarm began ringing and I made a quick check of the time seeing it was seven in the morning.

"Oh yeah I promised mom." I yawned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thud. "Ow damn I really am tired."

I got up and stretched yawning again before going to my drawers and pulling out clothes for today when my phone gave a buzz signaling a message. I checked and saw it was from Jen. It read "Going to the mall later today, want to join?", I texted back "Who's coming?". "Me,Kia and Amy," and I froze. "Oh god it's my turn isn't it?" I sent and got a message back with a simple ":)".

"Fine but actually I want to invite someone." I answered after a bit of a pause. "Who?" Was my response. "A new friend." I answered. "Okay but are they a boy or a girl?" She asked. "Girl." Was my simple response. "Okay cool." "Great what time?" "Three." "See you then" I texted and walked toward the shower.

Now if you're wondering what the whole my turn thing was it's quite simple. Every few months or so the girls like to take us guys for a completely new look and see if it sticks and do so by picking one of us at random on sunday and I was the last one left. While it sounds nice of them they also do their own shopping at every store they want to and guess who carries the bags? The poor soul they dragged along. But this could be good to introduce them to Tiara and from what I can see she could use some friends.

"But that does not mean it won't be painful for me." I said outloud to myself chuckling lightly. Oh well knew it would happen eventually so no use whining over it.

 **20 minutes later**

After I was done with my shower I came out of the bathroom dressed in my usual attire though I wore a white shirt instead of a black one. I went downstairs and saw my mom fixing breakfast while on the phone. One thing you should know about my mom she has a knack of getting up extremely early and getting ready for the day so she can have time to do as she pleases later in the day so right now she's probably finished half the chores she does so far. Ordinarily I'd have my chores to do but since she's having me or my sister do something important like what I'm about to do we don't have any chores for the rest of the day.

"Hey mom heading to the lab." I said walking through the kitchen and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Oh good morning."

"Good morning." She said. "Alright just come straight back and don't open it."

"I know it could be dangerous." I said since my dad only sent back either gifts that would arrive here or in this case important things to the lab that my mom or me pick up. "Well I'm off see you in a bit."

"Okay. Say hi to Jerry for me." She called to me as I walked out the door and shut it. I walked towards my car, opened the door, got in and shut the door while sliding my seatbelt on. Thankfully it wasn't a long drive to the lab and a lot of the workers know me from the times I would go there with my dad. I contemplated calling Tiara to ask her about coming with me to the mall later but decided it was a better idea to wait till later in the day since she could still be asleep. Speaking of her my phone gave a buzz and it said I had a message from her surprising me. I had to hold off on answering till I reached a red light. It said "want to talk?" so I called her and she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Tiara." I responded keeping my eyes on the road.

"Oh hey Julio." She said happily. "So how are you?"

"Good."  
"Great." A silence followed causing me to chuckle. "What?"  
"You're not good at talking to others are you?" I asked.

"No."

"It's fine. You just need to talk to others more and you'll get used to it."

"Hopefully. I was home schooled so it's hard to adjust." She sighed.

"Well that explains it. But if you want you can come with me and my friends to the mall later." I said.

"Really? Are they fine with it?" She asked.

"Yes. I talked to them a while ago and they said they're fine with you joining us."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well for the first part of it they're gonna find me a new "look"." I said. "And then they're going most likely going to do their own shopping while I carry the bags."

"Sounds like fun." She said.

"Yeah it is. Until the bags start to get heavy." I sighed and she giggled cutely.

"Well I would like to join you." She said.

"Great. I can come pick you up if you want." I said.

"Okay what time?"

"Well we're meeting up at three so is what time is okay for you?"

"Hmm how about one." She said. "Oh gotta go see you soon."  
"See you." I said and she hung up. "Well that was easy. Oh I'm here."

I pulled into the parking lot for visitors and got out before noticing that there was a crime scene in a nearby alley. From the looks of it the police were making it difficult for any reporters to see anything. Deciding it wasn't my business I went to the doors of a building nearby with a sign that said "Hunt's labs" and went in.

"Julio good to see you." A man said walking up to me. He was a tall man in his thirties about 6'1 with olive skin and black hair and brown eyes along with a moustache. He wore a simple black security guard outfit with a flashlight and taser on his belt along with a assortment of keys.

"Jerry good to see you." I said shaking his hand. "Mom says hi."

"Good to know. So here for that package?" He asked.

"Yep. You know where it is?" I asked and he nodded. "Than let's go."

"Sure thing." He said leading me along I should probably explain who this is. This is Jerry Cruz a friend of my dad and one of his most trusted workers probably because once when I was younger he saved me from being hurt by a runaway project and was forever in my father's debt.

"So how's the girlfriend?" I asked.

"Going great thinking about proposing." He said with a grin as we entered an elevator and went to one of the top floors. "Been dating for several years now and I feel certain that she's the right woman."

"That's great! She's awesome." I said with a grin having met her a few times and from what I can tell she's a very kind and fun person.

"I know just need the right moment. Anyway how's the dating scene for you?" He said smirking.  
"Okay I guess." I said shrugging and he chuckled as we stepped out of the elevator and took a left to my dad's office.

"Well you are young so try not to look for a lasting relationship." He said offering some advice to me. "Eventually you'll find the one."

"Thanks for the advice but you know that isn't on my list of important things." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know. Just keep it in mind."

"I will."

"Oh hello Julio." A female voice said and I turned my head to an older lady at a large desk. She was in her early forties and stood about 5'8. She had brown hair and amber eyes with tanned skin. She wore the outfit you'd see secretaries wearing in movies and gave off an aura of kindness.

"Mrs. Date." I said respectfully. "Good to see you."  
"Good to see you too. I assume you're here for this?" She said holding out a small package about the size of a shoe box.

"Yep." I said taking it from her carefully. "Thank you."  
"It's no problem." She said. "Well remember to stop by more often."

"I will." I said smiling. "Well better get going."

"Okay bye." She said.

"Bye." I said and Jerry walked me to the elevator. "By the way do you know what happened outside?"  
"Yes apparently two gang members were killed." Jerry said. "Both shot."

"Wow. What gang?"

"Not the Red Venom from what I understand." He said as we arrived at the ground floor. "But it's suspected they had a hand in it."

"Well it's none of my business so I don't need to worry about it huh?" I said.

"Yeah don't dwell on it." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Take care and tell your mother I'll come over tomorrow okay?"  
"Okay see ya then" I said walking out to my car and getting in and was about to take off when I heard a knock on my window and I saw it was a cop. "Yes sir?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing here." He said.

"Just taking a package from here."

"Can I ask your name?"  
"Julio Hunt."  
"As in Jay Hunt?"

"Yes sir I'm his son."

"Alright just want to warn you to be careful since murders are starting to pick up to not be out after curfew."

"Yes sir I'll be sure not to be out late."

"Good now sorry to hold you up." He said stepping away and walking to his car. I put my seatbelt on and drove out of the parking lot to head home. When I reached a red light I saw it was a little past ten. Now what to do for the next couple of hours. I guess I can just mess around at my house.

 **20 minutes later**

"Mom I'm home." I called with the package in my hands.

"Oh welcome back." She said. "Go put it in the lab. I left something in the microwave so heat it up."

"Okay." I said as I walked towards the door leading down to the lab. You see not many know this but my dad actually has a large lab under our house where he keeps his personal inventions or ones he considers not worth it so this is likely a failure or something he wants to work on in secret. So I walked to the door and opened it after inputting the passcode before heading down being careful not to touch anything. I flicked on a light switch revealing several machines and tools along with several sets of microscopes, tubes and a lot of other things. I walked towards a desk in the far back of the lab and set the package on it. I Looked at it and couldn't help but get a weird feeling about the thing. "What is this thing? Oh well not my business."

I walked back to the stairs turning off the lights as I went and went upstairs. I closed the door behind me and sighed. "Okay guess I should eat now." I went into the kitchen and checked what was in the microwave. Some bacon, eggs and hash browns so I set it to warm up for a bit. After that was done with I began to contemplate what I should do now. "I guess I can just play video games for now."

So after a couple of hours of playing a online shooter I decided it'd probably be a good idea to go and pick Tiara up. It was almost one which was the time I said I'd pick her up so I should head out now.

"Mom I'm heading out." I called out.

"Okay be back before ten school's tomorrow." She called back.

"I know mom." I said then shut the door and got into my car. I sent a text to Tiara telling her I was gonna pick her up and a little later got a message that said okay. It wasn't a long drive to her house so I got there in about ten minutes. I arrived outside and contemplated knocking but decided to just text her I was outside. She said okay and to go ahead and come inside. I blinked and got out of the car and went to the door and knocked. It was opened immediately by… a maid?!

"Come in." She said simply. I went in and blinked at the fanciness of the house. From the outside it didn't look anything special but on the inside it looked incredible with various paintings, fancy furniture and even a couple of chandeliers. "This way." The maid said leading me to a table where a man sat. He stood at about 6'1 with dark hair, green eyes and tan skin. He had an aura of importance that commanded authority but I recognized him.

"You're Alex Weyland." I said surprised.

"Oh you know who I am good." He said his voice one of business.

"Yeah hard not to sir." I said respectfully.

"Yes may I know your name?" He asked in a tone that said it wasn't a request.

"Julio. Julio Hunt." I answered gaining a surprised look.

"You're father… Is he Jay Hunt?" He questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Ahh I've met your father before and even worked with him." He said. "A good man."

"Yeah so people always say to me." I responded.

"Anyway as I understand you wish for my daughter to accompany you." He said. "She must be here by nine and don't try anything."

"Yes sir. I understand." I said a bit intimidated before a familiar face entered the room.

"Dad! You're making him nervous!" Tiara said pouting.

"As your father I must look out for you. But I can see this is a man with good traits so I need not worry." He said.

"Um thanks?" I said a bit nervous.

"Come on let's go." Tiara said embarrassed as she to my surprise grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"You are surprisingly strong." I said as we went out the house and to the car. "Okay you can let go of my hand."

"Oh sorry." She said blushing a bit pink which was easy to see due to her pale skin. "He's just embarrassing sometimes."

"Well that's parents for you." I said simply. "Loving but a bit too much at times."

"So am I dressed right for this sort of thing?" She asked and I took a glance. She wore a simple white dress under a matching jacket with white socks that went past her knees and white shoes.

"Yeah I guess but odds are my friends will get you to try some clothes on." I said as we got into the car and drove off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when they go to the mall like this they tend to try on different clothes and they'll probably want to see you in different outfits."

"Oh what about you?"  
"Oh they're gonna get me to try a new styles of clothing and when that's done with they'll make me carry the bags they get when they shop." I explained.

"So you just wait while they try on clothes?"

"Basically but I typically do things like look around at the manga shop and video game store for anything interesting. They occasionally get me to comment on their outfits."

"Well that sounds like fun to be honest." She said smiling cutely.

"Yeah I guess it is, more so for the girls."

"So what time are we supposed to meet them?

"Three so we have some time to kill when we get to the mall."

"Oh so what will we do."

"We'll figure that out when we get there." I said as we arrived at a red light. It was silent for a bit leaving it pretty awkward so I decided to break the ice. "So… where did you live before you moved here?"

"Oh me and my family lived in California before this and before that we lived in Chicago." She answered.

"Wow making friends must have been hard." I said.

"Yeah it was." She said a bit glumly.

"Well now you have a friend and maybe three more after today." I said to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said with a smile. "Have you actually lived in New York your whole life?"

"Most of it I spent about two years in Texas before moving here." I answered.

"Really? Well that's still a long time spent here." She said. "So these friends… how long have you known them?"

"One I've known my whole life and is my best friends the other two I met and became friends with maybe five years ago or so." I answered.

"Oh wow you've been friends for that long." She said amazed. "I wish I had friends like that."

"Hey you never know when it comes to life." I said. "Hey we're almost there."  
"Oh really? Wow it's big." She said in surprise as we found a spot to park in.

"Yeah it is." I said as we got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

"Wow." She said simply. There was several stores ranging from clothes and other things like game shops. Not to mention the sheer amount of people.

"What never been to a mall before?" I asked.

"No. My parents always had people do my shopping for us." She said looking around. I checked the time and saw it was only two. So about an hour till we met up with the others.

"So anything you want to do for the next hour or so?" I asked Tiara.

"Um maybe we can walk around and look at things for a bit." She suggested. "I've never been here so…"

"Alright we'll just take a look around and leave doing any shopping for later than." I said and we began to look around well mostly her since I knew most of the stores here anyway. We ended up looking at a lot of shops though we ended up looking at a stuffed animal place for a while since Tiara had a love for stuffed animals. I had to admit it was really cute seeing her fawn over them. Before I knew it we were heading to the food court to meet the others. When we arrived we found them at a table chatting and they waved us over when they saw us.

"Hey Julio bout time." Kia said annoyed.

"Be nice. We have a new face." Amy scolded.

"So Julio who is this?" Jen asked.

"Oh right guys this is Tiara she barely moved here on thursday." I said introducing Tiara.

"H-Hi it's nice to meet you." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jen." Jen said kindly.

"Kia." Kia said simply.

"Amy but I also go by Tea." Amy said sipping her tea. "So how'd you meet?"

"Last night." I explained. "When I was driving home I saw she was on the side of the road and she was ditched by her supposed friends and needed a ride home so I gave her ride and well she clearly needs some good friends so I figured this was the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Oh Julio you and helping people." Jen said fondly with the other two nodding. "But that's what we love about you. So let's get to shopping!"

"Alright but first thing first." Kia said smirking at me causing me to sigh. "New style for this one."

"Yeah let's get this over with." I sighed. "Where to?"

After about thirty minutes of having me try various outfits that were either way to weird and or unfitting for me we eventually managed to find several different outfits to wear that I could also mix together. After an argument of what to do next from the girls minus Tiara who was unsure of what to do they decided that they wanted to have Tiara try some stuff on and that they want to do it alone which in other words was telling me to go do something else for a bit.

"Alright see you later have fun." I said as I walked off to do whatever I felt like for a bit. I began to make my way over to the nearby comic book shop when I accidentally bumped into a very pretty woman talking on a phone with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit with a short skirt.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." I apologized.

"It's alright just be more careful next time." She said as she walked past me returning to the phone call and for some reason I felt a cold chill down my back. It felt like she was dangerous somehow.

"Hey Julio." A familiar voice said and I turned to see Jase nearby.

"Hey dude." I said fist bumping him.

"So done with your shopping?" He asked.

"Yep now they're doing theirs with my new friend." I said as we took a seat at bench.

"New friend?" He said confused.

"You know that new girl that just moved here?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah one thing lead to another and now she's my friend and I invited her over."

"Really… if I recall she's quite the looker." He said giving me a smirk.

"I get what you're implying and yes she is beautiful but I barely know her." I said giving him a glare.

"But you didn't say you weren't interested." He pointed out.

"Shut up." I said getting a chuckle out of him. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Mom wanted me to go pick something up for her." He said.

"Well you better get going before she gets pissed." I said since she does not have much patience.

"Yeah you're right see ya at school tomorrow." He said before turning around and walking away. At that moment I got a message from the girls telling me to meet them at… Victoria's Secret… oh god damn it. Well… let's just get this day over with.

 **3rd person just earlier**

"Sir the device was taken but by who is unknown." A familiar voice said. The woman was walking through the mall having some personal time when he called.

"Damn. Security footage?"

"Yes but the face wasn't clear, thankfully I have someone fixing that and I should have the results-" Before being bumped by a certain teen.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." He apologized.

"It's alright just be careful next time." She said hiding her anger before walking off. "Sorry sir just bumped into a teenager… wait… that was Julio Hunt."

"Really? I remember meeting him once… a good kid and if anything like his father one with a bright future." He said fondly. At that moment the woman received a message.

"The footage is done." She said after checking it.

"Good do they know who it is?"

"Yes it's… my my quite the luck." She said smiling coldly. "It's the son that got the package."  
"Yes it is lucky. Follow him to his home and find the package." He ordered. "Don't do anything to the family. I knew the man he would never endanger those he cares for so it's highly likely they don't know what it contains."

"Yes sir." She answered before hanging up. "Hmm… I better watch the mall entrance." She muttered before heading to the exit. She made a silent promise that she will secure the weapon no matter what.

 **AN: Jeez things aren't going to go well for Julio in the future huh? Well what can you do when you're the main character of something like this. Anyway this chapter took longer than I thought it would but hey it's done. So next chapter the moment everyone has been waiting for will arrive and finally some action. Also the reveal of the Weyland family and honestly what did you expect? They play a major role when it comes to the Predator's greatest prey so it should be obvious an appearance by them would occur but what will occur? It won't happen in this story but they will play a role. Something else I want to address is that don't expect me to get in depth with the descriptions of the environment unless it plays a very important role like for example a fight scene.**

 **Also to The Book of Eli thank you for the review and I hope that I can keep it interesting for you.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the story so far, ideas and any supporting criticism because they honestly would be very helpful with me improving this story.**

 **This is SSJC J and I'll see you next time on The Predator: Birth of a Hero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a chapter**

 **AN: Sorry guys that this isn't the chapter some of you were waiting for because well my laptop broke. Thankfully it was only a cracked screen so I was able to get it fixed but then another thing had to happen which was me growing a some kind of boil on my armpit that left me unable to use my right arm( my dominant arm too) for a good while but as you can see now I'm good and I'm gonna work on finishing up the chapter but it will not be uploaded soon because me and my family are heading out of town tomorrow.**

 **Thankfully I also got a new phone with unlimited data and a hotspot so I'll be able to work on the next chapter during my trip but I won't be able to upload it till after I get home. So please be patient.**

 **This is SSJC J and I'll see you in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Thief and Device Revealed**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm sorry about the long wait but here it is the next chapter hopefully I can get to updating my other stories quickly but anyway let's get right into it.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

After we finished at the shop( Thankfully I didn't have to get their opinion on how it looked on them and just waited outside) we went to our cars to put our respective purchases in them since the bags were starting to become a burden for me to carry and then began to split up with Kia and Jen going to a make-up shop and Amy went to a perfume store leaving me and Tiara alone.

"So what now?" Tiara asked shyly.

"Hmm what do you like to do for fun?" I asked since I didn't know.

"Oh I love to read books,manga and comic books." She answered her eyes lighting up.

"Really? Me too." I said in surprise. "I know good shop that sells some manga. Wanna go?"

"Yeah." She said excited causing me to smile at how cute she was being right now.

" _Wait cute?"_ I thought to myself. _"Where did that come from?"_

"Come on lead the way." She said waiting for me.

"Huh? Oh right here this way." I said snapping out of it and leading her to the stairs to get to the store. It took a bit because people were now starting to flood the mall but we got to the store and immediately greeted by an employee.

"Julio!" A man with dark skin and green eyes with black hair said. "Good to see one of my favorite customers and who is this lovely lady?"  
"Bruce good to see you too and this is Tiara a new friend." I said gesturing to the blushing girl. "She loves reading different manga so I brought her."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bruce Kent." He said kindly.

"I'm Tiara Weyland." She said introducing himself fully.

"Well what can I help you out with?" He asked. Before she could say anything my phone rang and it was from Jen.

"I'll step out to take this." I said walking outside and answering it. "Yeah?"

"Julio bad news my mom called and I need to get home and the others decided to head off as well so it's just you and Tiara." She said apologetically.

"Oh well that's fine guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." I said before Jen added something.

"Oh by the way don't try anything~" She sang and hung up before I could retort. I sighed and pocketed my phone but not before checking the time seeing it was barely five so we had plenty of time before I brought her home at nine. I walked back into the store and saw Tiara had picked three manga that I didn't recognize.

"Hey all done?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I've always wanted to read these and now I can."

"Okay by the way it seems everyone else had to leave so it's just us now." I said and she blinked.

"Oh then what should we do?"

"Hmm how bout we go to that stuffed animal place you liked?" I suggested and her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! Please!" She pleaded getting a chuckle from Bruce.

"Yes." I said chuckling. We walked out after paying for her things and saying goodbye to Bruce.

 **Meanwhile unknown to them**

"Has he left yet?" The man asked.

"No but I expect he will soon." The woman answered.

"Good back inside and follow him." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said getting out of her car and heading inside and searching for Julio. She spotted him at a store that sold stuffed animals with a girl that was familiar.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes but he's with a girl that is very familiar." She said taking a picture. "I'm sending a picture."

"Okay." He said pausing before saying shocked. "That's Tiara Weyland."

"What?" She said shocked. "Well that complicates things."

"Yes now you must not try anything send someone else to get the device and return here."

"Yes sir." She said hanging up and calling someone.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Johnson." She said. "Come to my location right away."

"Yes ma'am." He said without hesitation.

"Be ready because I have an assignment for you."

"Naturally." Was all he said before he hung up. She quickly called the man from before.

"Who did you send?" He asked.

"Johnson."

"Good he should get it done. When he arrives inform him that no harm comes to the family or else." He said coldly. "Not just to him but you as well."

This caused the woman to flinch. "Y-Yes sir I understand."

"Good call me when you arrive." He said before hanging up. The woman gave a sigh before composing herself and heading to her car to wait for Johnson.

 **Back with Julio and Tiara**

"Wow umm you really like these things huh?" I asked. Due to the fact that she had about two bags filled with stuffed animals. I had got me a stuffed dog while there a corgi to be exact but she went beyond.

"Is it weird?" She asked.

"A bit but hey everyone had a weird side to them whether they want to admit it or not." I said causing her to cock her head.

"Really what's yours?" He asked innocently.

"Oh um that is for another day." I said walking forward.

"What? Please I won't tell anyone." She pleaded. I attempted to refuse but she gave the puppy dog eyes and I caved.

"Damn it I can never refuse the eyes." I sighed. "Well I like to cosplay a lot."

"Wait really?" She said shocked. "Me too!"

"Wait what?" I said shocked.

"Wow we have a lot in common." She said happily. "So what's you're favorite to cosplay as?"

"Well the favorite cosplay I've ever done was when I went to a con as Dante from Devil May Cry the only bad part was when my hair took forever to get back to normal." I said sighing at the memory.

"Do you have a picture?" She asked.

"Yes." I said pulling out my phone and scrolling through it before arriving at the picture.

"Wow you look awesome." She said excited.

"I told you mine what about yours?"

"Oh mine was when I went as Asuna from Sword Art Online a lot of people said I looked great and I loved the outfit too." She said pulling out her phone and showing me a picture of her and she looked exactly like her especially with the dyed hair.

"Wow you look just like her." I complimented. "You look pretty cute."

I then realized what I said and she had a major blush.

"O-Oh thank you." She stammered with a small smile.

"Um you're welcome." I said feeling the awkwardness. "Um you hungry?"

As if on cue I heard a small grumble and she blushed yet again.

"Yeah." She said chuckling.

"Well let's head to the food court and then we can decide what to do afterward." I said.

"Sure fine with me." She said as I lead the way to the food court.

 **30 minutes later**

"Wow that was good." Tiara sighed after finishing her food.

"Yeah it was." I said sipping my coke and checked the time seeing it was a little past six. "So any idea what you want to do?"

"No not yet." She said closing her eyes and thinking for a bit before opening them. "Why don't we go to your home?"

"Huh?"

"Your home it's not nine yet and I still want to hang out with you so maybe we just go to your house and if you're fine with it." She added and I thought about it.

"Okay why not after all I've been to your house before." I said rising up from my chair.

"Alright then let's go." She said happily getting up too. We left the mall and went to the car getting in and heading to my house.

 **With the woman**

"Johnson." She said to a tall man at an intimidating 6'7 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and looked very cruel. "They're going remember wait till you have an opening and do not harm the family otherwise both our heads are on the line."

"Yes ma'am I understand." He said getting into his vehicle and following Julio at a safe distance.

 **10 minutes later**

"Well we're here." I said parking the car outside my house.

"Your house is nice it feels like a home should." She said when we walked in.

"Thanks." I said taking of my jacket with her doing the same. I took both of our jackets and put them on the coat rack. "Mom I'm back and I brought a friend."

She walked out of the kitchen and blinked in surprise at seeing Tiara.

"Oh hello you must be that girl Julio said he helped." She said putting it together

"Yes and it's nice to meet you I'm Tiara Weyland." Tiara said introducing herself.

"Weyland? Now I recognize you. You look just like Christa." My mom said.

"Wait you know my mom?" She said in surprise.

"Well my husband worked with your father several times and we often had dinner together so yes I have and I must say you are just as beautiful as she is."

"Thank you." She said a small blush at the compliment.

"Honestly I'm surprised you and Julio don't remember each other. You two got along very well." She said surprising the both of us.

"Wait what?" We said together.

"Yes here I have a picture." She said taking out her phone and showing us a picture of a seven year old me and a girl the same age that looked just like Tiara.

"Woah." I said while Tiara was speechless. "You look really cute as a kid."

"Thanks. You do too." She said a blush on her face

"Aww Julio you always did embarrass her a lot as kids." She said smiling at us.

"I honestly can't recall this." I said frowning.

"Me too." Tiara replied.

"Still it's nice to see you two back together whether you remember it or not by the way Julio I'm heading out of town to my sister's tomorrow before you get home from school so be ready to pick up your sister for me for the rest of the week." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah thanks for the reminder we're gonna head up to my room." I said and we went upstairs and into my room.

"So…" I said unsure about the new discovery. "We knew each other."

"Yeah but can't remember." She continued.

"Hey maybe it'll come back to us eventually." I said optimistically.

"Yeah maybe we will." She said before taking a look around my room. "Nice room."

"Thanks prefer to keep it simple." I said since there was hardly anything on the walls with the exception of a couple of posters.

"What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" She asked.

"Hmm up for some anime?" I asked after a pause.

"Sure which one?"

"What haven't you seen?"

"I haven't had the chance to see Fairy Tail yet." She said after a pause.

"Really? Well let's watch." I said grabbing my laptop and going to a certain sight.

"Alright." She said sitting next to me on my bed after removing her shoes.

 **2 hours later**

"This is really good so far." Tiara said as we finished up an episode.

"Good to see you enjoying it." I said as I checked the time. "It's 8:40 better get you home."

"Oh it is." She said getting up and putting on her shoes. We went downstairs and put on our jackets.

"Mom I'm taking Tiara home." I called.

"Okay be back soon." She called to me.

After about fifteen minutes we arrived at 8:55.

"Well today was pretty fun and we found out something interesting." I said as we got out of the car and we walked to the door.

"Yeah pretty good day." She agreed. "So see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah meet you at the front? I can introduce you to the rest of my friends."

"Okay see you then." She said before surprising me with a quick hug which I returned after a second. "Bye."

"Bye." I said as she went inside and I went to my car.

 **20 minutes later**

"Mom I'm home." I called before I felt something was off. I walked to the basement door and saw it was open which immediately caused suspicion. I walked down to the basement and saw a huge person by the place where I left the package.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I said and the person whirled and around and flung a bunch at me which I avoided but couldn't avoid getting my feet kicked out from under me. I landed on my back dazed but recovered in time to see the man run up the stairs. I quickly got back up and ran up the stairs after him.

"Mom there's a thief who stole the package!" I shouted. "Call the cops!"

I ran out the door after in time to see him jump over a fence and quickly raced after him into the forest. He was big and decently fast but not enough to lose me. I managed to catch up and tackle him to the ground. He then did something that shocked me. He pulled out a knife and slashed my arm causing blood to flow. I moved out of the way of the next stab and punched him in the face knocking him onto the ground but I quickly stomped on his chest and grabbed the package. But before I could race back I felt a sharp pain through my leg that felt like fire. I looked down to see he stabbed me through my knee.

"Damn kid. The boss will forgive me for this considering the trouble you gave me." The man growled pulling it out of my knee causing me to fall to my knees.

I glanced at the package and saw it had ripped and saw a strange wrist gauntlet with symbols that I didn't recognize at all. I quickly got to my feet and attempted to get away but found myself falling to the ground with a knife in my shoulder.

"Damn kid. You really should have avoided this and stayed home but now I have to kill ya and I'm gonna take it slow and painful." He growled and I began to crawl away and got to my feet running as fast as I could but my knee forced me to get behind a tree. "Come on and make it easy though I do love a good chase."

I slid to the ground and sat in pain and scared for my life before remembering the knife and I quickly reached and grabbed it before pulling it out causing pain to erupt from my shoulder. I then heard a beeping sound and looked down and saw the device was glowing and out of sheer curiosity I removed it from the package and held it in my hands blinking before it opened on it's on and a red light washed over my face paralyzing me.

"Scanning." It said in a robotic male voice. "Host: Julio Hunt. Attaching and linking."

I was freed from the paralysis but it grew small spider-like legs and attached to my right arm and I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then it disappeared as soon as it came. I attempted to get it off but it didn't budge before I heard a voice in my head.

"Don't we are linked via your brain. Removing me could kill you." It said. "Why are you injured?"

"Some guy is trying to kill me Mr. Voice in my head." I growled frustrated at the current events.

"I am Neuro a name given to me by your father." It said though I didn't ask it's name.

"Wait my father. I mean I figured out my dad made the gauntlet but he made an ai?"

"Yes now if you wish I can assist you and deal with the threat if you wish." It said.

"If it means I live today then fine go ahead we'll talk about this development later." I said and rose to my feet but I felt weak.

"Copy initiating hunter armor." It said before the gauntlet split open and began to expand to my surprise.

 **3rd person**

The gauntlet began to spread silver armor over Julio's body covering him from head to two and a face mask appeared and closed over his head. The design was strange with a weird facial structure with a black visor over his eyes.(Think of the original mask from the first movie.)

Julio's appearance was changed completely. The armor looked like steel but was clearly different. The armor covered most of his body with the exception of his arms which were covered in a black material that looked strong. On his arms he had two gauntlets. The left had a pair of blades extended while the right returned to it's previous state. On his shoulder had a cylinder that looked like a small gun. Plus he looked much bulkier and taller even taller than the man. He all in all looked intimidating.

"What the fuck just happened!" Was Julio's simple statement.

 **Julio's POV**

Through his view it was dark before it changed and it looked like he was seeing in infrared able to see heat signatures from different animals and one from the man who was looking for him.

"This is the hunter suit it has wrist blades and a plasma cannon on your right shoulder though I do not recommend using it unless you plan to kill the man." Neuro explained. "You are currently seeing from infrared the vision also includes different vision modes but I'll explain since they are not needed at the moment. In addition the suit has a camouflage that makes you near invisible."

"Okay any ideas to just knock him unconscious for the cops?"

"Yes the right gauntlet contains a knock out dart."

"Okay but how do I hit him because I have never shot a gun before."

"The mask has a targeting system." It simply said.

"Oh." I said and sure enough a red beam came out of it and I aimed the gauntlet at the dot. "Okay let's do this before I pass out from blood loss."

 **With Johnson**

"Damn kid. He must have bled out by now so I just need to find the damn thing."

Unknown to him he was being watched from a tree top by Julio.

"This is incredible." He said. "I'm really fast with this thing on."

"Of course. With the suit on your physical capabilities our multiplied significantly."

"I can have some fun with this guy but I need to deal with him quick." He said as he faded away to a mere shape completely camouflaged.

"Well here is some of his blood." Johnson said finding the tree Julio was at. "And the knife but no kid."

He heard a rustling and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at a bush only to see a rabbit hop out before running off.

"Well that little-" He was cut off by a dart to the neck that caused him to collapse unconscious .

"That was easy."Julio said hopping down from a nearby tree.

"Yes regular people don't stand a chance against you." Neuro said disabling the cloaking. "Wait People to our left."

His warning was too late when four cops arrived and pointed their guns at Julio.

"Freeze- Wait what the hell is that." One said looking at Julio who froze to top this off there was a camera guy recording him. "Stop him!"

He was too late as Julio jumped into the tree and activated the cloak and quickly escaped from another tree.

"Well that's great!" Julio said as he landed on a tall tree. "Now it's known that this armor exists."

"This is bad especially with how things looked back with the thief."

"No shit. Speaking of that guy you wouldn't happen to have an idea of who that was."

"No but I can research it."

"Fine but I need to get home." Julio said hopping from tree to tree to his house. "Now take it off."

"Of course." Neuro said and the suit began to remove and retract itself leaving Julio in his regular albeit bloodstained clothes and just then he realized how tired and weak he was from the stab wounds. "You must get medical attention."

"Good idea." He replied and limped to the door and knocked on it. It was soon opened with a scream.

"Julio!" His mom screamed seeing his state. Julio looked past her to see cops standing there staring at him. "I'll call an ambulance!"

He was sat on a chair and had his cuts cleaned and bandages on the stab wounds and cuts. He was interrogated by the cops on what happened and he told the truth minus the suit and Device part. An ambulance had arrived and took him to the hospital with his mom and sister who had arrived not too long after he got back. After arriving and getting the wounds looked over and treated he was allowed to get home but told to take it easy.

 **Julio's POV**

We arrived home and mom told Michelle to go upstairs so we could talk.

"This is about my stupidity in chasing the man is but it." I asked bluntly.

"Yes. You could have been killed. Do you have any idea what it would do to our family if you died we would all be heartbroken." She said holding back tears.

"I know I'm sorry but right now we have bigger problems." I said revealing the gauntlet.

"Is that?"

"Yes the package. It attached to my arm all and I can't take it off." I said. "Plus I know this sounds crazy this thing has an ai."

"He speaks the truth I am Neuro. You're husband created me." Neuro spoke up freaking out my mom.

"Oh hello Neuro nice to meet you but can you tell me why you're attached to my son?"

"No. I'm sorry but that is classified but I can tell you that I will not harm your son."

"Okay makes sense but please do try not to talk outside of this house."

"Understood."

"Julio go to bed." Mom said sighing. "We'll figure this out in the morning."

"Kay." I said going upstairs and collapsing in bed too exhausted to bother taking a shower or changing my clothes and fell asleep.

 **AN: Hey everyone. I know it's been a while but I promise yo uh I should be back to normal when it comes to updates. Also I'm sorry this chapter isn't all that good but I wanted to get this done due to the constant delays and for those who want a better idea of what Julio looks like in the armor just imagine the Predator from the original movie except in full armor and shorter.**

 **Also I hope you like the including of the ai Neuro. I figured it worked with this type of fic. You can expect a full action sequences next chapter and Julio actually using the weapons the suit has. Plus we finally hear the man and woman's names! So look forward to that.**

 **This is SSJC J and I'll see you later.**


End file.
